As computer devices become more interactive and allow more than one user to interact with an application executing on such computer devices, identifying each user before that user can interact with the executing application is a time consuming process.
FIG. 1 illustrates a computing environment 100 with an interactive touch screen 101 which is configured to interact with four users. Each user of the computing environment 100 is allotted a defined section on the interactive touch screen 101. The defined section, shown by the dotted regions in FIG. 1, is an exclusive section for interacting by a user assigned to its respective defined section. Users of such an interactive touch screen 101 can share the interactive touch screen 101 among themselves by first identifying themselves to the interactive touch screen 101. Users identify themselves by either completing an electronic registration form within their respective exclusive defined sections or by taking turns to register in a defined section of the interactive touch screen 101. Such identification process is time consuming and limits dynamic multi-user interaction experience with the interactive touch screen 101.